Only Hope
by Harunaru Chan Muach
Summary: Hinata masih mencintai Sasuke seperti dahulu. Bahkan, sampai saat ini ia masih mencintainya. Ia tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan perihal bayi yang dikandungnya. Akankah mereka dapat bersatu lagi? Bahkan setelah Sasuke terkenal seperti sekarang? Warning : AU, OOC, Typo. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**This story is mine!**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Menjadi bintang paling terang merupakan dambaan setiap orang. Akan banyak fans memuja namamu, menonton setiap drama atau konser yang kau adakan. Hanya saja, jika kau menjadi bintang paling terang tidak akan ada cinta di hatimu.

Bukan tidak ada, hanya saja kau menyembunyikannya. Jauh di lubuk hatimu terdalam, agar kau bisa fokus dan mengejar impianmu. Meninggalkan keluarga, teman, bahkan orang yang kau cintai.

Seorang wanita muda berjalan-jalan di sekitar toko bunga. Ia memilih bunga lavender untuk dibawanya kembali ke apartemen kecil di pinggiran Konoha Town. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sedikit buncit, raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, setelah membayar bunga itu ia melangkah menuju halte bus.

Hatinya semakin sendu, melihat banyak poster kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya yang sekarang telah menjadi bintang terkenal. Dulu, hanya ia yang menyaksikannya bernyanyi secara akustik. Hanya ia yang mengenal sosok dingin itu. Berbeda dengan sekarang, hampir seluruh penduduk Jepang mengenalnya, bahkan sampai ke luar negeri.

Awal debut sebagai penyanyi, ia yang memaksanya untuk maju. Memaksa untuk mengikuti audisi, karena itulah impian Uchiha Sasuke sedari kecil. Ia sadar jika sekarang bertemu dengannya hanya sebuah harapan.

Sebuah harapan yang membuat batinnya sakit, menyadari ia akan menjadi seorang ibu sendirian. Membesarkan seorang bayi sendirian bukan hal mudah kan? Namun ia tetap ingin mempertahankan bayi ini, meski tanpa ayah yang mendampingi. Sasuke bukan melarikan diri, ia hanya tidak mengetahui hadirnya bayi ini.

Hinata pun tidak ingin repot-repot memberitahukannya, karena hanya akan mengganggu pekerjaan dan popularitasnya sebagai penyanyi pendatang baru. Biarkanlah ini menjadi sekedar harapan, di mana ada Sasuke yang menemaninya membesarkan bayi mereka.

Bulan berganti bulan berlalu begitu saja, usia kandungan Hinata telah menginjak enam bulan. Perut rampingnya pun semakin membesar, hal ini memang sedikit menyusahkannya namun ia bersyukur. Ia bersyukur diperbolehkan merawat janin di dalam kandungannya. Janin penuh cintanya dengan Sasuke. Kembali ia melihat sebuah poster besar terpajang di papan pengumuman dekat halte bus. Jemarinya menyentuh wajah dan bibir Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir airmata menuruni wajah cantik itu. Ia merindukannya, merindukan canda tawa dari Sasuke.

"Ibu akan merawatmu sendirian, tapi suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu dengan ayahmu," Hinata berkata demikian sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit nyeri karena tendangan jagoan kecilnya, hal ini dapat membuatnya tersenyum.

Mungkin Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Sasuke terus-menerus mengawasinya, dimulai dari kepergiannya dari apartemen hingga sekarang. Ia memandangi sosok Hinata dari dalam mobil, mengatakan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

'Aku akan menjemputmu, segera..'

Meski hanya digumamkan dalam hati, ia bersungguh-sungguh. Ia tidak sanggup harus membiarkan Hinata tinggal di apartemen mereka yang dulu sendirian. Apalagi sekarang perutnya semakin besar. Sasuke tidak habis pikir Hinata merahasiakan hal sebesar ini darinya.

"Kita bisa pergi, Juugo."

"Baik tuan."

.

Hinata terlihat susah menaiki satu persatu tangga menuju lantai dua apartemen tua. Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartement, ia mengambil kunci dan membukanya. Langkahnya perlahan memasuki apartemen. Dengan segera ia menaruh belanjaan di meja dapur dan mengambil segelas air. Padahal ia hanya membawa sedikit belanjaan, entah mengapa terasa sangat melelahkan. Mungkin ini karena ia sedang hamil.

"Kau semakin sehat, nak."

Hinata berujar sendiri lalu mengelus perut buncitnya dengan lembut. Ada sebuah senyum simpul ia sunggingkan. Setelah itu ia berbaring di sebuah kasur tipis di ruang utama. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia merindukan sosok Sasuke –ayah dari anak yang berada di dalam kandungannya. Apalagi saat melihat show Sasuke di acara televise swasta. Ia selalu menangis.

Hal ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke. Ini murni keputusan Hinata untuk tidak memberitahukan kehamilannya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi batu penghalang atas kesuksesan kekasihnya. Meskipun begitu ada rasa rindu menghinggapi jantungnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Meski tahu bahwa tidak akan ada yang menjawab. Ia tetap mengatakannya. Ia benar-benar merindukannya. Di lain sisi ia ingin Sasuke berada di sini menemaninya.

Meski merasa sangat mengantuk. Ia akhirnya bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju dapur. Pertutnya merasa lapar. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin membiarkan bayi dalam kandungannya kelaparan. Maka dari itu ia harus mempersiapkan makanan. Dan melewati makan malam sendirian, seperti biasanya.

.

Suara keramaian kota yang ditinggalinya membuat kedua mata yang mengatup itu membuka perlahan. Memunculkan sepasang manik berwarna lavender. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya saat merasakan kembali sebuah tendangan dari dalam perutnya. Ia menyingkirkan selimut dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Ia tidak menyangka akan terbangun di pagi buta seperti sekarang. Tepatnya jam tiga pagi. Tidak biasanya ia merasakan lapar berlebih. Sesudah selesai memasak. Ia mendudukkan diri di meja makan, dan menyendokkan satu porsi nasi kare kesukaannya. Dulu, hanya Sasuke yang menyukai nasi kare, semenjak hamil ia malah ketagihan akan makanan ini.

Bulu kuduk Hinata merinding. Siapa kira-kira tamu yang akan datang di pagi buta? Teman? Hinata tidak yakin mengingat hanya sedikit teman yang dikenalnya di sini. Ibu? Hinata bahkan tidak habis pikir karena sudah sangat lama ia melarikan diri dari rumah. Setelah mempertimbangkan semuanya, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk dengan langkah perlahan.

Ada rasa gugup dan takut melihat siapa yang akan datang. Ia memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan lalu mengintip siapa yang mengganggu di waktu tidak tepat.

"Sasuke.."

Kedua manik lavender miliknya membulat sempurna. Tidak menyangka akan kehadiran kekasihnya di pagi buta. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Reflek tangannya mencubit wajahnya cukup keras. Ia berharap ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Aww.."

Sosok tampan berbalut sweater biru itu menyunggingkan senyum lalu melangkah maju dan menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Hinata. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi sang gadis yang merona.

"Daripada mencubit wajahmu, akan lebih efektif dengan menciummu."

**To be continued **

**Haiiiii lama tidak jumpa ^^ Ini aku. Harunaru Chan Muach. Kayaknya sudah setahun aku tidak menulis di fanfiction. Hal ini dikarenakan aku sibuk menulis novel perdanaku Cinta 2 Negara. Ah ya, kalian bisa mencarinya di toko buku seluruh Indonesia.*promosi* xp btw semua fanfictku, kuhapus karena ketidaksadaranku (sakit) . **

**Masih ingat drabble ini? Aku sengaja mempublish ulang karena ingin menjadikannya multichapter :D. Akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca RnR jangan lupa ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**This story is mine!**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Hinata masih tidak percaya akan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba di _apartement_. Bukankah ia tengah disibukkan dengan _fanmeeting_ tadi malam? Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali ia berada di sini? Bukannya berisitirahat.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Masuklah, aku tidak ingin ada yang melihatmu di sini."

"Baiklah, Hinata."

Hinata mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dan membiarkan ia berkeliling sejenak. Wajah itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum bahagia. Kelihatannya ia sangat merindukan tempat ini. Bagaimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata. Lalu, langkahnya kembali duduk di meja makan.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai nasi kare?"

Hinata tersenyum lalu menyentuh perutnya dan mengelus secara perlahan.

"Sejak bayi ini ada dalam kandunganku, Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di sini?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Hinata duduk dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia mengelus perut buncit itu kemudian menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dari pertama hamil ia membayangkan hal tersebut. Bagaimana jika suatu saat Sasuke akan mengelus perut dan menciumnya. Rasanya sangat membahagiakan.

"Sebelum bertanya hal lain, biarkan aku menyapa bayi kita," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum lebar menatap sepasang mata lavender Hinata.

Apakah mungkin ia telah mengetahui kehamilannya? Hingga ia memutuskan untuk ke tempat ini. Menjenguk dan melihat bagaimana keadaannya? Hinata berharap seperti itulah yang terjadi, karena jika benar maka ia benar-benar senang. Meskipun ada sedikit ketakutan kalau-kalau hal ini akan diketahui publik.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah menyapanya tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang kemudian beranjak kembali ke tempat duduk di hadapan Hinata. Ia menyodorkan sebuah foto dimana Hinata tengah membeli sebuket bunga lavender. Di foto itu memang tidak ada yang berbeda dari Hinata namun ia terlihat memegangi perutnya.

"Awalnya aku menyewa beberapa orang mengawasimu. Setelah melihat foto ini aku beranggapan kalau kau sedang hamil. Namun, karena kesibukanku aku baru melihat foto lainnya enam bulan kemudian. Dan dikejutkan dengan perutmu yang membuncit."

"Kau menyuruh seseorang untuk mengawasi?"

"Ya, aku takut kalau sesuatu hal terjadi padamu. Itulah mengapa aku melakukan hal ini. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sedang hamil? Aku pasti akan menjemputmu."

Hinata ragu untuk menjawab. Ia memegangi kedua tangan dengan ragu pandangan matanya pun ia alihkan ke arah lain.

"Kau tentu tahu semuanya telah berbeda. Apalagi sekarang seluruh penduduk Jepang mengenalmu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi karirmu."

Sasuke menyentuh kedua tangan Hinata lalu mengecupnya. "Kau sama sekali bukan penghalang bagiku, justru kaulah semangatku."

Buru-buru Hinata menarik tangannya kemudian menjawab dengan mantap. "Tentu saja aku penghalang untukmu, Sasuke. Aku tengah hamil, jika mereka mengetahuinya pasti karirmu akan hancur seketika."

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menatap wajah Hinata. Tidak sama. Semuanya tidak sama seperti dulu. Bagaimana jika hal ini malah menghancurkan karir Sasuke? Hinata tidak menginginkan hal tersebut.

"Pasti ada jalan, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu membesarkan anak ini sendirian."

"Aku pun begitu. Hanya saja, semua terasa tidak mungkin."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia kelihatan bingung memberikan jawaban yang mungkin akan mengecewakan Hinata. Semuanya memang benar, kalau Sasuke akan kehilangan impiannya saat itu juga. Apalagi seluruh penduduk Jepang tahu kalau ia tidak memiliki kekasih. Jika kabar ini beredar luas, ia tidak tahu hal buruk apa yang akan menimpanya dan Hinata.

"Aku benar bukan?" Hinata kembali menyela. Ia ingin mengungkapkan betapa ia kecewa karena Sasuke tidak dapat memberikan jawaban apapun selain terdiam mendengarkan. Mulanya Hinata tidak berekspresi namun kembali mengalihkan pandangan saat dirasanya matanya terasa berat. Bahwa airmata akan kembali menggenang di kelopak mata.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku perlu waktu untuk membereskan semuanya."

"Aku tahu ini tidak mudah. Bahkan, terkesan mustahil. Tapi, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak bisa membencimu."

Tanpa bisa ditahannya airmata itu menuruni pipi pucatnya yang semakin tirus. Nampak jelas kalau Hinata telah kehilangan berat badannya harusnya ia bertambah gemuk saat hamil. Sangat jelas kalau banyak hal yang telah ia pikirkan selama ini.

To Be Continue

**Thanks buat yang review kemarin : virgo24, , RisakaaNee, Kafuu-Chino, Rin Ruka, keita uchiha, Cahya Uchiha, clarion**

**Virgo24 : **hehe ini udah dilanjutkan meskipun lama, sippp pastilah tapi bisa lebih juga ^^ sama2 virgo

Gomen, lama banget lanjutannya plus pendek pula. *digebukin* terima kasih untuk review dari kalian..haru benar-benar sibuk karena harus pengeditan novel cinta 2 negara yang bakal diajukan ke produser, edit naskah novel kedua yang bakal terbit Juni, dan sibuk kerja. Tapi, karena haru sudah berhenti kerja jadi bisa fokus menulis, lebih sering menulis novel, cerpen, dan fanfict di sini *soksibuk* #diguyur . Lagi, seminggu bakal haru update chapter 3 yang lebih panjang halaman. Ciyus deh, janji.. Nah, kalau sudah baca. Minta reviewnya ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**This story is mine!**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hinata. Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau membenciku."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus menangis sesenggukan menahan perasaan selama ini. Jujur, ia pun mengharapkan kalau Sasuke akan bersama dengannya. Membesarkan seorang anak sendirian tidaklah mudah. Apalagi, ia tidak bekerja. Siapa yang akan memberikan makanan dan memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari jika tidak bekerja? Selama ini, ia dibantu oleh kakak sepupunya, Neji. Tanpa ketahuan oleh keluarga Hinata. Selain itu, ia akan bingung menjawab jika nantinya anak dalam kandungan bertanya siapa ayahnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berangan-angan terlalu tinggi, Sasuke," ujarnya lalu mengusap kedua mata dengan punggung tangan. "Aku tidak mungkin membencimu, setelah apa yang kau korbankan untuk bersamaku."

"Jangan menangis."

Kembali, tangan Sasuke menyentuh telapak tangan Hinata dan memandangnya lembut. Jika dipandang seperti sekarang mampu membuat ia melupakan kegundahan selama beberapa bulan terakhir tanpa kehadiran kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak berangan-angan terlalu tinggi, Hinata. Aku bisa seperti sekarang berkat bantuanmu. Dorongan darimu untuk mengejar impianku. Apa yang kukorbankan tidak sebanding dengan rasa cinta kita. Kuharap kau mau menunggu. Karena kita pasti akan membesarkan anak ini bersama-sama."

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya. Jujur, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Di satu sisi ia ingin mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke. Karena ia tahu betul sikap kekasihnya yang memegang teguh janji. Tapi, apa mungkin ia bisa melewati semua ini? Karir Sasuke yang menjadi taruhan. Ia tahu Sasuke sangat menyukai bernyanyi di atas panggung. Menunjukkan jati diri dan hasratnya dalam bernyanyi.

Ia melihat hal tersebut dalam setiap acara yang disiarkan di _televise. _Bagaimana _onyx _hitam itu melihat ke arah penonton dengan percaya diri dan sebuah senyum tipis untuk penggemar yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau hal tersebut bisa terjadi."

Ia berucap dengan menunduk lesu. Tidak ingin melihat secara langsung mata Sasuke. Takut kalau ia akan percaya pada apa yang dikatakan. Ya seandainya semua benar. Bagaimana kalau tidak? Apapun akan menjadi sulit jadinya. Karena ia berharap terlalu tinggi. Dan, akan terjatuh dari ketinggian tersebut. Rasanya pasti sangat sakit.

"Tatap aku, Hinata."

Sejujurnya ia ingin menolak hal itu. Justru, hatinya berkata lain. Ia memandang wajah pucat Sasuke yang menampilkan cengiran. Hanya di depan gadis pujaannya, ia mampu mengekspresikan perasaan seperti sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tentu ingat bagaimana akhirnya kita memilih pergi bersama. Berjuang bersama-sama. Aku saat itu sangat malu. Karena hanya kau yang bekerja, sedangkan aku tidak."

"Sasuke.."

""Kau selalu berkata, tidak apa-apa. Aku harus fokus pada karirku dengan mengikuti beberapa audisi."

"Karena aku tahu kau berbakat, Sasuke." Ia tidak menatap dengan sendu lagi melainkan tersenyum manis lalu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mendekat. Hingga menggenggamnya erat. "Aku percaya, suatu hari bukan aku saja yang dapat melihat betapa indah suara nyanyianmu."

"Jika kau tidak mendukungku, mana mungkin aku berani untuk tampil di depan banyak orang. Kau bisa saja menyuruhku bekerja lebih keras. Apalagi, kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Namun, kau malah melakukan semua hal tersebut hingga aku bisa seperti sekarang."

"Karena itulah kewajibanku sebagai orang yang mencintaimu. Mendukung apapun impianmu. Dan, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal, Sasuke. Kalau seandainya pun, kau memilih meninggalkan kami, aku dan anak dalam kandunganku."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar Hinata mengerti kalau ia datang ke tempat Hinata karena ingin meyakinkannya untuk menunggu. Karena, secepat mungkin ia akan menjemput. Meskipun, ia masih memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan situasi ini kepada para penggemarnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Baik kau atau bayi kita. Sekarang, beristirahatlah. Nanti siang manajerku akan mengantarkan beberapa makanan dan keperluan untukmu. Mungkin untuk sementara kita tidak bisa bertemu, tapi saat senggang aku akan berkunjung."

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu. Hinata mengikuti dengan ragu. Sebenarnya ia ragu menerima semua itu dari Sasuke. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengetahui akan hal ini. Pasti akan menjadi berita besar yang akan menghancurkan karirnya.

"Tapi, Sasuke.."

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia dikejutkan dengan ciuman singkat dari Sasuke. Tidak lama, hanya sepersekian detik. Namun, cukup membuat detakan jantungnya menjadi lebih keras.

"Sampai jumpa.."

Sasuke melambai dengan seulas senyum tipis dan meninggalkan Hinata berdiri di depan pintu. Ada rasa bersalah yang menghinggapi dadanya karena harus meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri. Padahal ia tengah mengandung. Ia berjanji dalam hati kalau akan menjemput Hinata. Bahkan, jikamasalah ini semakin parah. Sangat jelas langkah apa yang akan ia tempuh.

.+.+.+.+.

Sebuah rumah kecil di pinggiran Konoha menjadi tempat yang Sasuke pilih untuk tinggal sementara. Berbeda dengan artis pendatang baru lainnya. Justru, ia ingin menjauhi hiruk pikuk keramaian kota. Hanya ada sebuah jalan utama dan beberapa toko yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

Biasanya ia akan dibawakan keperluan oleh manajer. Jadi, bisa dihitung oleh jari berapa kali ia keluar dari rumah. Dan, ia memang tidak menyukai keluar rumah. Apalagi semenjak ia meninggalkan Hinata demi impian yang besar itu. Ada rasa kesepian yang akan menghuni hatimu. Seperti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang.

"Kau melamun lagi, Sasuke?"

Ia menoleh mendapati Suigetsu telah duduk di hadapan dengan banyaknya majalah serta koran minggu lalu. Ada raut tidak suka dari wajahnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya memikirkan beberapa hal."

"Jangan mengelak. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Lagipula, kau tidak mengunci pintu depan. Kurasa banyak yang kau pikirkan."

_Onyx_ itu menatap tidak suka lalu membuang muka. Jika berhadapan dengan manajer bertaring itu membuat perasaannya jengkel. Seperti sekarang, ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Memang. Jadi, jangan menambah beban pikiranku. Ada apa pagi-pagi ke rumah?"

"Jangan ketus. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap sedikit ramah padaku."

"Aku memang seperti ini. Jadi, katakan apa yang kau bawa."

Sasuke tidak perduli Suigetsu berkata kalau ia ketus, dingin, atau apalah. Karena memang itulah sikap aslinya. Jika ia tersenyum di layar kaca karena memang tuntutan pekerjaan. Juga, karena ia sangat menyukai menyanyi di depan banyak orang. Ia merasa banyak orang memperhatikan dan suka dengan lagu yang dibawakan oleh Sasuke. Dan ia ingin membuat Hinata bangga. Kalau usahanya mendukung Sasuke selama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

"Kau kabur dari rumah? Di majalah dan koran tengah ramai membicarakan hal tersebut. Aku takut ini akan mempengaruhi jadwal kau tampil di _televise_. Sebisa mungkin kau harus mengelak dari pertanyaan yang menyinggung hal ini."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku sudah tahu."

Sasuke mengambil salah satu majalah di mana berita itu dimuat. Kalau ia melarikan diri dari rumah menurut beberapa saksi yang merupakan keluarganya. Untungnya, mereka tidak menyebutkan kalau Sasuke kabur bersama seorang gadis. Karena, Hinata menunggu di halte bus sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi.

Jujur, ia merasa tidak tenang. Bukan karena berita yang sangat tidak biasa ini. Melainkan takut kalau orang-orang akan mencari tahu alasan Sasuke pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan keluarganya. Apalagi kalau mereka sampai tahu ia pergi dengan Hinata. Sasuke tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Ia benar-benar ingin melindungi gadisnya dari publik tapi bagaimana caranya?

Di lain sisi, ia ingin bersama dengan Hinata. Membesarkan anak mereka hingga dewasa. Meskipun tengah kalut ia tidak menunjukkannya di depan Suigetsu dan tetap berwajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk berhati-hati," jawab Suigetsu hati-hati. Takut kalau Sasuke akan tersinggung. Ia adalah sosok yang sensitif. Maka, lebih sering Suigetsu menjaga perkataannya. Takut kalau Sasuke akan berulah dengan menghilang tiba-tiba saat acara di televise segera di mulai –hal ini terjadi beberapa kali.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Bisa kau masakkan sesuatu? Aku lapar."

"Baiklah."

.+.+.+.+.

Sasuke membaringkan kepala di tempat tidur. Banyak yang ia pikirkan seharian ini. Dan dapat dipastikan sebagian besar adalah Hinata. Meskipun, manajernya menolak untuk membelikan keperluan Hinata. Dengan bersikap ramah, ia akhirnya menyerah. Juga, karena ancaman bahwa ia tidak akan menghadiri acara _televise _yang membahas kesuksesan Sasuke dari awal debut.

Bisa dikatakan kalau Sasuke amat beruntung karena setelah debut albumnya terjual dengan laris. Bahkan mencapai penjualan satu juta keping dalam waktu satu bulan. Ia memang bahagia. Namun, sempat terpikirkan bagaimana kabar kekasihnya. Karena kepadatan jadwal setiap hari membuat ia tidak menyempatkan untuk menengok Hinata. Hingga ia mengetahui perihal kehamilannya.

_Cklek_

Sasuke menekan tombol di samping tempat tidur hingga dua lampu menyala. Barulah terlihat sebuah lemari besar di kanan ranjang. Sebelahnya terdapat meja. Di atas meja ada beberapa gelas dan sebuah _air conditioner _di atas. Hanya sedikit perabotan di dalam kamar berwarna krem. Ciri khas Sasuke yang tidak menyukai kamar terlalu penuh.

"Ada apa?"

"Hinata itu kekasihmu?"

Sosok bertaring itu mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke dengan duduk di kasur. Pandangan matanya menatap dengan selidik. Berharap kalau hal tersebut tidak benar.

"Ya, kenapa?"

Matanya membulat dan ada kerutan di dahinya. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat otaknya harus bekerja lebih keras. Jadi, gadis yang ia bawakan makanan beserta pakaian adalah kekasih Sasuke? Dan, ia tengah hamil?

"Kenapa kau membuat skandal sebesar ini? Tidakkah kau sadar akan apa yang terjadi nanti? Apa ia adalah salah satu _fans_mu?"

"Bisakah kau tanya satu persatu? Jangan mencecarku dengan banyak pertanyaan sekaligus," jawab Sasuke dengan ketus. Ia bangkit duduk dan menyandarkan punggung pada bantal.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya terlalu kaget."

Dengan satu tarikan napas Suigetsu mencoba tenang. Mendapati berita ini membuat ia panik seketika. Apalagi, tadi sore saat mengantarkan keperluan gadis itu ia berkata menghargai Sasuke yang berkata akan bertanggung jawab akan bayinya. Jujur, awalnya ia sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Hinata. Namun, setelah bertanya gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata semuanya terasa tidak masuk akal. Sasuke memiliki kekasih?

"Sejak kapan kau menemuinya? Maksudku, kalian berapa lama berpacaran?"

"Apa hal itu penting sekarang?"

"Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar. Tentu saja hal ini penting, Sasuke."

Selama bekerja dengan Sasuke dalam beberapa bulan ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Kalau ia tengah jengkel setengah mati. Apa Sasuke tidak menyadari betapa serius permasalahan kali ini. Dan, ia menjawab dengan tenang seperti sekarang. Raut wajahnya pun datar.

"Aku tahu.."

"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Sudah tiga tahun."

"Apa?!"

Sasuke sedikit meringis mendengar nada suara Suigetsu yang cukup membuat sakit telinganya. Apa ia tidak tahu malam ini sudah jam berapa? Untung saja tidak terlalu banyak penduduk tinggal di sini

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak, Suigetsu."

"Maksudmu, kau sudah mempunyai kekasih bahkan sebelum debut?"

"Ya, seperti itulah."

"Lalu, di mana orang tua gadis itu?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam lalu mendeham pelan. Ingin berkata namun diurungkan lagi. Dan berakhir dengan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Suigetsu boleh saja menanyakan hal lain. Tapi, jika itu mengenai orang tua Hinata, ia bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Di rumahnya."

Suigetsu memandangi sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Selama ini meskipun memiliki banyak _fans_, ia tidak sedikitpun menaruh minat. Dan sekarang ia tahu apa alasannya. Memang, perusahaan tidak melarang Sasuke untuk berpacaran. Hanya saja jika untuk kasus ini pastilah berbeda jadinya.

"Jadi, kau kabur bersama seorang gadis? Ya, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya."

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan dia sendirian. Karena aku mencintainya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau meninggalkannya saat ia tengah hamil dan memilih karirmu?"

Pertanyaan ini mampu membuat Sasuke terdiam dibuatnya. Ia tidak mengetahui perihal kehamilan Hinata. Apalagi, saat itu ia tidak sengaja melakukannya. Karena pengaruh alkohol saat ia ingin menenangkan diri. Di pagi hari, ia melihat Hinata meringkuk di pojokan kamar menangis sesenggukan. Berulang kali Sasuke meminta maaf. Dan memang pada dasarnya Hinata gadis baik, maka ia mengatakan untuk melupakan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengetahui perihal kehamilannya. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Dan seminggu kemudian aku mendapat kabar kalau aku lolos audisi dari agensiku sekarang. Yang kuketahui adalah berkat Hinata."

Suigetsu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Jadi, kau memilih karir daripada kekasihmu?"

"Ia yang memaksaku. Mengatakan kalau aku harus meneruskan impianku."

"Dengan meninggalkannya?"

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus mengakui hal tersebut. Kalau ia memang meninggalkan Hinata demi karir. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk menunggu."

"Baiklah, besok kita bicarakan lagi. Kau harus beristirahat."

Karena merasa sudah malam, Suigetsu memutuskan untuk pulang dan membiarkan Sasuke untuk beristirahat. Padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan.

Setelah pintu kamar tertutup. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya lalu kembali berbaring dengan bantal yang menutupi wajah. Ia jadi teringat beberapa bulan lalu saat Hinata memintanya untuk meneruskan impian Sasuke. Kadang, ia menyesali hal tersebut. Jika saja ia tidak pergi mungkin tidak akan seperti ini.

**To be continue**

**Thanks buat yang review kemarin : guest, keita, Miss lily lavender, mikyu, puspa, Mita622, Daisy352, clarion, ayane, HipHipHuraHura, enrique, dec chan, rani, hinatachannn, sushimakipark, raenegan, Hyou Hyouichiffer, , Hime Chan, Uchiha Cullen738, RisakaaNee, JojoAyuni**

***Guest : **makasi sudah menunggu, ini updatenya

***keita : **hehe kemarin karena kelamaan jadi diupdate aja, biar sempet.. Nih udah update sekarang

***mikyu : **wahh makasi klo menyempatkan review. Hehe yang sekarang ngga pendek kok. Nih udah update

***Puspa : **Sipp ini udah update kilat

***ayane : **Sudah di update ya ^^

***enrique : **Gomennnnn, haru tahu kenapa en bisa kesal. Wah, makasi mau menyempatkan review ya ^^ Ini Haru udah menepati janji kok #senyumlebar sama2 ya

***dec chan : **Makasi banyak pujiannya ^^ Iya nih, Hinata berbesar hati sekali.. Sipp harus semangat ^^

***rani : **Hehe begitulah. Karena Haru hidup untuk menulis :D *lebay* #Ditoyor Makasi banyak ^^ kamu juga sukses ya. Ngga bakal berhenti di tengah jalan kok apalagi kegiatan full menulis seharian selain belajar bahasa korea. Fighting ^^

***Hime Chan : **Pasti Haru lanjutkan kok Yaa kalo penasaran mesti sabar nunggu updatenya ya ^^ Makasi semangatnya *Hug*

**Haiiiiiiii sesuai janji Haru, bakal diupdate setelah seminggu kan? :D Untungnya masih sempat nulis. Karena kemarin Haru sempat demam dua hari. Terimakasih untuk review dan fav pada fict ini. Ngga nyangka masih banyak yang suka fict haru. Dan sekarang lagi disibukkan dengan menulis naskah novel ketiga yang merupakan buku keempat haru. Ah ya, aku harap kalian semua menyukai chapter ini ya. Masih banyak teka teki? Memang. Sengaja kok. Hahahah *ditabok* btw untuk bocoran. Chapter depan bakal ada tokoh yang cukup berpengaruh dalam cerita ini *ceileh*. Haru berterima kasih kepada semua pembaca. Untuk chapter depan bakal di update 2 minggu lagi karena haru masih sibuk dengan naskah novel ketiga. Mohon dimaklumi ya ^^. Kalau mau sumbang review juga boleh :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**This story is mine!**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Sasuke masih belum mengeluarkan suara sesampainya di ruangan Direktur. Dari raut wajahnya ia seratus persen yakin kalau Suigetsu sudah mengatakan semuanya. Bahkan, mungkin sedetail mungkin mengenai berita yang dimuat di media cetak. Itulah mengapa ia memilih untuk diam. Menunggu Jiraiya berbicara daripada harus memulainya. Ia takut jika ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Walaupun ia jarang sekali mendapat teguran –meskipun suka seenaknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu pergi dari rumah?"

Jiraiya tidak berbasa-basi. Ia menatap tajam dengan rambut putih yang disampirkan ke belakang. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Seperti tengah menyembunyikan kemarahan. Meski terkenal dengan sifat keras kepala, tetap tidak bisa membuat Sasuke berkutik di hadapan Jiraiya.

"Hanya perbedaan pendapat."

Seperti memperlakukan sahabat atau teman dekat. Sasuke tidak pernah langsung memanggil nama Jiraiya. Kalaupun memanggil pasti dengan namanya atau menyebut kakek. Hal ini karena ia cukup menjadi anak emasnya. Karena setelah bergabung dengan _entertainment_ di bawah naungan Jiraiya, Sasuke mendapatkan banyak tawaran iklan.

"Tapi, apa harus sampai kabur dari rumah?"

"Kurasa aku bebas menentukan pilihanku, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengambil sebuah foto dalam saku yang tidak terlihat oleh pandangan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia memiliki pemikiran buruk mengenai hal ini.

"Bisa jelaskan, ini apa?"

Sasuke bahkan dibuatnya terkejut akan apa yang ia lihat pada foto yang disodorkan oleh Jiraiya. Foto itu adalah kedatangan Sasuke pagi-pagi buta di kediaman Hinata.

Yang merupakan kediaman tempat tinggal Hinata dulu dengannya. Sasuke tidak tahu darimana Jiraiya mendapatkan foto ini. Seingatnya baik Juugo maupun yang lain sangat menjaga rahasia.

"Ini.. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku menyuruh seseorang mengikutimu. Kau tahu, hal ini bahkan lebih buruk dari berita kau kabur dari rumah."

Jiraiya terlihat kesal. Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan dua cangkir kopi sepagi ini. Rasanya Sasuke telah melakukan hal yang diluar kewajaran. Ya, dengan menghamili seorang gadis yang diketahui adalah kekasih Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku pun tidak menyangka hal ini dapat terjadi. Apa media sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja belum. Apa kau ingin menghancurkan karirmu? Kau harus melupakan gadis itu. Cukup berikan ia uang setiap bulan dan belikan keperluannya."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mendengus kesal. Apa Jiraiya pikir kalau Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang mengincar hal semacam itu? Jika sifatnya seperti itu, Hinata tidak akan mau diajak untuk pergi meninggalkan keluarga yang telah membesarkannya dari kecil. Bahkan, seringkali ia akan merasa merindukan keluarga. Hinata adalah gadis baik. Sedangkan yang bersalah adalah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak sependapat denganku. Apa kau mempunyai solusi lainnya?"

Cukup lama Sasuke menunduk memandang sepatu kets yang ia pakai lalu kembali menatap Jiraiya. Kemudian ia mengamati langit-langit ruangan. Berapa kali pun ia memikirkan hal ini tidak ada jalan keluarnya. Hanya ada dua pilihan. Meninggalkan Hinata atau menyerah pada karir.

Jalan manapun yang dipilih Sasuke terlalu beresiko. Jika ia meninggalkan Hinata suatu hari pasti akan ada yang mengetahui kalau anak yang dikandung Hinata merupakan anaknya. Dan jika ia meninggalkan karir sebagai penyanyi, orang-orang akan mencari tahu apa sebab yang membuat Sasuke berhenti. Hingga harus menyerah pada karir yang baru saja menanjak. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat ia meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Berikan aku waktu."

"Berapa lama? Aku tidak ingin media mengetahui hal ini duluan. Kuharap kau segera memutuskan hal ini. Antara memilih gadis itu atau karirmu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan membantingnya dengan keras. Ia benar-benar kesal. Hari masih pagi dan sedari tadi hal itulah yang mengganggu pikiran. Bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan Hinata. Meskipun, gadis itu tidak mempermasalahkan apakah Sasuke akan bertanggung jawab. Tetap saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata membesarkan anak mereka sendiri.

"Suigetsu.."

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke?"

"Antarkan aku ke apartemen Hinata."

Suigetsu berjalan lebih cepat dan menghadang jalan Sasuke. Ia merentangkan kedua tangan dengan pandangan tidak terima. Apa Sasuke tidak tahu konsekuensi jika mengunjungi Hinata di pagi hari? Bisa saja seseorang mengenalinya. Dan, sudah pasti akan menjadi berita heboh beberapa menit kemudian. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan hal ini.

"Kau bercanda? Seseorang bisa saja melihat kedatanganmu di sana."

_Onyx _itu menatap tajam. Seakan hanya dengan tatapan mata bisa menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Sasuke hanya terlalu capek hari ini. Apalagi jika harus memutuskan hal sebesar itu. Setidaknya ia harus menemui Hinata. Tentu saja bukan membicarakan masalah yang tengah ia pikirkan. Melainkan menenangkan hatinya.

Entahlah, dari dulu jika melihat Hinata langsung. Baik itu berbincang atau mendengar gurauan darinya mampu membuat Sasuke tenang. Hal itu berlangsung selama mereka berteman hingga berujung sepasang kekasih. Jika mengingat masa kecilnya membuat perasaan Sasuke damai.

"Kau ingin menghalangiku?"

Jujur. Selama bekerja dengan Sasuke. Tidak satu kalipun ia menentang permintaannya. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Terlalu beresiko dan rentan bagi karir Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya ada salah satu _fans _menemukan ini. Bisa saja membahayakan kekasih Sasuke.

"Bukannya aku melarang. Hanya saja, kau bisa membahayakan kekasihmu. Kau tentu tahu mengapa aku berkata seperti ini."

Kedua tangan Suigetsu diturunkan. Rasanya ia mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh manajernya. Jika saat ini ke tempat Hinata pastinya akan membahayakan Hinata. Maka dari itu ia pun menuruti saran Suigetsu dan diam saja saat Juugo membawanya kembali ke tempat syuting video klip musik terbarunya.

Satu hari telah berlalu. Hingga petang sudah menjelang. Namun, belum juga bisa menyelesaikan jadwal padat Sasuke. Setelah syuting video klip ia disibukkan dengan pemotretan dan wawancara. Meskipun beberapa kali pertanyaan melenceng dari skenario yang diberikan. Seperti yang telah Suigetsu duga. Pembawa acara justru menanyakan perihal kepergian Sasuke dari rumah dan dijawab dengan senyum lalu ia mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal lainnya.

Barulah tengah malam Sasuke dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Jujur, ia merasa capek. Namun, bukan karena jadwalnya yang makin hari semakin padat. Namun, karena memikirkan kondisi Hinata. Ia tengah hamil besar. Bukankah seharusnya ia ada di sisinya. Menemani dan menjaga kekasihnya.

Bahkan ketika Hinata menginginkan hal aneh di tengah malam untuk dimakan. Sasuke lupa apa namanya. Tapi, saat membaca kebiasaan seorang wanita yang tengah hamil itulah yang tertulis di sana. Sasuke memeluk guling dengan kesal. Ia ingin menemui Hinata namun tidak satupun hal yang bisa ia lakukan selain membayangkannya.

Ting Tong

Dengan malas Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu depan. Suigetsu sudah pulang ke rumah. Dan, hanya ia sendiri yang berada di rumah. Namun, mengingat hari sudah malam. Pasti tamu tidak di undang ini adalah kenalannya. Saat membuka pintu Sasuke dikejutkan oleh kedatangan orang yang ia kenal.

Bugh.

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajah Sasuke hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Ia masih terdiam dengan memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Kau.."

"Bangun, brengsek!"

**To Be Continue**

**Gomawo buat yang review kemarin : hinatachannn2505, Guest, dec chan, Hyou Hyouchiffer, Kafuu-Chino, sasuhina69, sushimakipark, HipHipHuraHura, Rapita Azzalia, Daisy352, IkaS18, Uchiha Cullen738**

***Guest : **hehe, lain kali dipanjangin chapnya deh.. klo penasaran ikuti terus ya :D Ini udah update

***dec chan : **Bukan orang ketiga kok tenang aja :D Ini udah update ya. Amin.. Pasti semangat kok ^^

***Rapita Azzalia : **Hmm karena apa ya? *pura2amnesia* ikuti terus ceritanya biar tau *ditoyor* Yup. Cerita masa lalu. Bukan chapter ini kok :D

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sempat mereview, fave, follow, dan lainnya. *Hug* Maaf karena chapter ini pendek banget. Haru belum sempat menulis lanjutannya. Haru lagi sakit. Seandainya tidak berhalangan haru bakal update chapter lebih panjang tanggal 10 februari sebelum haru berangkat ke Jakarta. Hehe, nih tokoh paling berpengaruh sudah datang. Ada yang bisa tebak siapa? :D Btw mengenai alasan SasuHina kabur dari rumah bakal di bahas chap depan. Ditunggu Reviewnya ya ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**This story is mine!**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pemuda yang berbeda hanya beberapa tahun dengan Sasuke mendecih. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Ia semakin marah dan menarik kerah kaos yang dikenakan. Dibuatnya Sasuke terbangun dengan bekas memar pada sudut bibir. Pandangan yang senada itu mengeras. Banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada orang yang telah berani merebut tunangannya.

"Kau menanyakan hal yang salah. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal tersebut!"

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Kalau Sasuke lah yang harus dipertanyakan karena berani mengajak kabur Hinata. Bahkan ia tahu betul kalau Hinata adalah tunangan kakaknya.

"Maaf.."

"Kau pikir semua bisa selesai hanya dengan kata maaf?"

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau mengembalikan apa yang bukan hakmu."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir keras. Apa yang ia harus kembalikan? Hinata? Ia bukan barang yang harus dikembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Bahkan saat mengatakan ingin kabur, ia mengajukan diri untuk ikut agar bisa menjaga Sasuke. Selama delapan tahun berteman Sasuke menggantungkan diri terhadap Hinata. Dan, perasaan yang ia punya untuk Hinata makin berkembang dari awal mengenalnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Beritahu di mana Hinata, aku akan membawanya pulang."

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan Hinata. Selama ini ia selalu menjadi beban bagi Hinata. Kali ini, sudah waktunya ia membalas budi. Juga, karena bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Hinata. Ia jadi seratus persen yakin kalau Itachi akan menyerah pada Hinata.

"Kau tidak bisa."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hinata telah mengandung bayiku."

Bugh.

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Ia bahkan sampai tersungkur kembali ke lantai. Itachi terlalu marah mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Apa yang ia katakan? Hinata tengah hamil? Dan, anak dari Sasuke? Ia tidak habis pikir kalau adik kesayangannya dulu akan mengambil jalan pintas seperti ini.

"Brengsek! Katakan sekali lagi," seru Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan mengambil salah satu kerah bajunya.

Baru saja hendak melayangkan pukulan, seseorang menahan tangannya. Ketika menoleh, Sasuke menyeringai melihat Suigetsu datang di saat yang tepat. Ia yakin kalau Suigetsu tidak datang pastinya ia akan di rawat inap beberapa hari di rumah sakit karena dihajar habis-habisan oleh Itachi.

"Syukurlah kau datang, Suigetsu."

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Itachi dan bangkit dengan perlahan. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa perih sekarang. Untungnya untuk satu minggu ke depan ia tidak mempunyai jadwal. Kalau tidak Jiraiya pasti akan memarahinya.

"Tenangkan dirimu," ujar Suigetsu pada Itachi. Ia memang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan kakaknya Sasuke. Tapi, sering kali Sasuke membicarakan kakaknya saat senggang dengan Suigetsu.

"Tenang katamu? Kau siapa, hah?"

"Lebih baik kita duduk dulu di ruang tamu dan membicarakan hal ini baik-baik. Aku manajer dari adikmu."

Kemarahan Itachi sudah mereda. Hal ini terbukti dari suaranya yang kembali normal dan raut kekesalan yang tadi tercetak jelas di wajahnya menghilang. Ia memang marah. Tapi setidaknya ia membutuhkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan selama beberapa bulan ini. Mengapa Hinata ikut-ikutan kabur dengan Sasuke.

Dan kabar mengejutkan dari Hinata kalau ia tengah hamil bayinya Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Padahal setahu Itachi mereka hanya berteman. Lagipula, ia harusnya menikahi Hinata bulan ini.

Mereka bertiga mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu yang berjarak hanya enam langkah dari pintu depan. Itachi masih menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat cuek dengan kompres es batu di wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin jika sampai bekas pukulan ini membekas. Para _fans_ dan awak media pasti akan mencari tahu.

"Jelaskan."

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin aku menghajarmu lagi?"

"Kak, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Ya, aku tahu hal tersebut. Kalau kau mengejar impianmu meskipun ayah melarang. Namun, membawa Hinata ikut serta adalah hal yang salah."

Sasuke menaruh kompres es batu di meja di depannya dan menautkan kedua alis. Mendengar kata-kata kakaknya membuat ia kesal. Memangnya siapa yang membawa Hinata? Ia yang menawarkan diri. Dan, Sasuke tidak memaksa sama sekali. Saat itu ia mengatakan putus karena bosan pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi dari orangtua mereka. Dan, Hinata adalah tunangan kakaknya meskipun karena terpaksa.

"Aku tidak membawanya. Hinata yang menawarkan diri. Ia tidak ingin putus denganku, itulah alasannya. Aku pun tidak ingin berada jauh darinya."

"Apa katamu? Putus? Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Tiga tahun. Jauh sebelum kau menyukainya. Jadi, siapa yang tengah merebut kekasihku?"

Itachi memijat pelipisnya. Hal ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Jujur saja, ia menyukai Hinata karena sikapnya yang baik dan lembut. Mirip seperti ibunya. Dan, hal itulah yang mendasarinya menyetujui pertunangan antara dua keluarga. Meskipun, Itachi belum benar-benar mengenal Hinata. Seharusnya jika Hinata sudah memiliki kekasih, Hiashi mengatakannya. Bukan malah menjadi kacau seperti sekarang.

"Tetap saja, ia tunanganku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Fokus pada karirmu. Tapi jika anak itu lahir, akulah ayahnya."

"Jangan bercanda!"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Mata _onyx_ hitam itu menatap dengan penuh amarah. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah melawan kehendak kakaknya terkecuali hal ini. Bayi dalam kandungan Hinata adalah darah dagingnya. Jadi, sangat tidak mungkin Sasuke membiarkan Itachi bertanggung jawab. Meskipun ia tengah bingung menjelaskan pada manajemen dan _fans_nya.

"Bercanda katamu? Aku tulus mencintainya maka aku ingin bertanggung jawab. Meskipun bukan darah dagingku sendiri. Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Meninggalkan karirmu demi Hinata? Begitu?"

"Itu.."

Sasuke tidak dapat berkata-kata. Karena apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar. Ia tidak akan mudah meninggalkan karirnya demi Hinata. Tapi, jika anak tersebut dibesarkan oleh orang lain meskipun ia adalah kakaknya sendiri, Sasuke tidak rela. Biar bagaimana pun bayi dalam kandungan Hinata adalah anak pertamanya. Ia harus memikirkan jalan keluarnya sesegera mungkin.

"Kurasa urusanku sudah cukup sampai di sini. Aku akan meminta alamat Hinata pada manajermu. Seperti yang kukatakan barusan, kalau aku akan membujuknya kalau aku yang bertanggung jawab. Dan kau," ujarnya menunjuk pada Sasuke yang menunduk. Kedua bola mata senada pun saling berpandangan, "Jangan coba hentikan aku," lanjutnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama dengan Suigetsu.

Sesudah kepergian Itachi, Sasuke merebahkan tubuh pada sofa. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Bukannya ragu. Ia takut kalau Hinata akan menerima tawaran Itachi. Ia pasti ingin Sasuke melanjutkan mimpinya. Apalagi melihat kesuksesan Sasuke sekarang. Jujur, ia ingin menahan Hinata untuk kembali dengan Itachi. Bagaimana caranya? Ia mencintai gadis itu. Namun, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang pun tidak terpikir sama sekali.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke membuka sebelah kelopak matanya. Menatap Suigetsu dengan malas. Ia ingin sendirian bahkan tanpa kehadiran manajernya. Padahal tadi ia merasa lapar namun menghilang begitu saja karena masalah ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya kau lepaskan saja kekasihmu dan biarkan kakakmu bertanggung jawab?"

Sebenarnya Suigetsu ragu mengatakan hal ini. Namun itulah yang terbesit dalam pikirannya. Ia ingin Sasuke tetap fokus pada karirnya. Bukan pada percintaan anak muda yang tengah dimabuk kepayang. Meskipun ia tahu kalau hal itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan.

"Kau gila?! Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Hinata. Bahkan jika ia kakakku sekalipun."

Mendengar pertanyaan Suigetsu membuat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Ia bahkan menatap dengan sinis. Sedangkan dipandang seperti itu membuat nyalinya menciut seketika. Ia tidak pernah berani membantah jika Sasuke sedang dalam kondisi buruk seperti sekarang.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hubungi semua reporter yang kau kenal. Jangan lupa beberapa _televise_ swasta. Katakan kalau aku akan mengumumkan hal penting."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini, Suigetsu."

Meskipun ragu akhirnya Suigetsu mengangguk mengerti. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di ruang tamu. Sedangkan tangannya tengah sibuk memencet beberapa tombol pada ponsel. Menghubungi kenalannya atas perintah Sasuke.

.+.+.+.+.

Hinata masih mematung di depan pintu melihat sosok yang dalam beberapa bulan ini tidak ditemui olehnya. Sosok yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia pergi mengikuti Sasuke. Dari awal ia tidak menyukai Itachi, sebaik apapun ia.

"Hai, lama tidak berjumpa," ujar Itachi dengan seulas senyum samar. Ia jarang menampilkan senyuman lebar. Hanya sedikit sudut bibirnya naik.

"Y-ya, Kak. Kenapa tiba-tiba menemuiku? Apa orang rumah tahu?"

"Kau bisa memanggil namaku, Hinata. Aku heran kau masih memanggilku seperti itu. Tentu saja tidak, bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam? Akan aku jelaskan nanti."

Hinata menyingkir dan membiarkan sosok tegap Itachi memasuki ruangan. Ia mempersilahkan duduk di kursi ruang santai dan mengambil tempat di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa kakak ke tempat ini? Apa.. Kakak sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Hmm, baiklah kalau _tidak_ mau memanggil namaku. Aku kesini karena ada yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai pertunangan kita. Ya, hanya sedikit. Kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku 'kan?"

Hinata ragu harus memulai dari mana. Tapi, cepat atau lambat Itachi akan mengetahui hal ini. Pertunangan? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Hinata menolak rencana pernikahannya? Ia pergi meninggalkan rumah dan mengikuti Sasuke karena ia ingin bersama orang yang ia cintai. Meskipun ia harus meninggalkan keluarga yang telah membesarkannya dari kecil. Selama ini Hinata memang penurut tapi jika berhubungan dengan pasangan hidup, ia merasa turut andil dalam hal itu.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kakak tanyakan?"

"Hmm.. Aku bingung memulainya darimana. Apa yang tengah kau lakukan tadi?"

"Katakan saja, aku akan menjawabnya, Kak. Seperti yang kakak lihat, _televise_ masih menyala. Itulah yang kulakukan."

Itachi tidak hentinya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Biasanya jika seperti sekarang ia tengah menahan perasaannya. Namun, perasaan apakah itu. Hinata pun tidak mengetahuinya. Mereka memang telah bertunangan selama enam bulan. Namun, tidak banyak yang ia ketahui tentang Itachi. Baginya pertunangan satu tahun lalu adalah kesalahan karena ia tidak tegas membela Sasuke di depan ayahnya.

"Apa kau sudah lama berpacaran dengan Sasuke?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Kemudian ia meraih gelas di atas meja dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Sudah tiga tahun, Kak."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

"Ayah melarangku mengatakannya. Karena kakak kuliah di luar negeri jadi tidak mengetahui hal ini. Dulu, aku sesekali menginap di tempat Sasuke."

"Kau sekamar dengannya?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. Merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berkata sekonyol itu. Hinata menginap saat Ayah dan Neji keluar kota sedangkan Hanabi sedang ada kegiatan kemah.

"Tidak, aku tidur di kamar tamu."

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa dihamili Sasuke. Jujur saja, apa ia memaksamu?"

Pandangan Itachi memang melembut menatap Hinata. Hanya saja ada perasaan membara dalam dadanya. Jujur, ia tidak terima dengan sikap Sasuke terhadap Hinata. Bukannya bertanggung jawab. Ia malah pergi mengejar mimpinya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah hamil.

"Tidak, Kak. Karena ketidaksengajaan. Bahkan kalau aku melawan Sasuke pasti akan berhenti. Rasanya aku terlalu terbawa suasana saat itu."

"Tapi, seharusnya ia bertanggung jawab."

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku tahu, tapi memaksa bukanlah pilihan. Jika Sasuke memang mencintaiku pasti ia akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Aku percaya padanya, Kak."

Itachi tidak habis pikir mengapa Hinata bisa begitu mencintai Sasuke. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir ia adalah pihak yang tersakiti. Di mana Sasuke lebih memilih impiannya di bandingkan Hinata. Bukannya membenci namun ia masih tetap mencintainya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku yang merasa keberatan. Mengapa ia meninggalkanmu di saat tengah hamil? Apa ia masih punya hati?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Ia tidak mengetahui perihal kehamilanku. Akulah yang mendukungnya untuk fokus pada karir dan meninggalkanku. Kehamilanku baru kuketahui setelah dua bulan Sasuke pergi dari _apartement_."

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata. Seharusnya kau bisa minta Sasuke bertanggung jawab saat mengetahui perihal kehamilanmu."

"Mungkin saja hal itu dapat kulakukan. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang dalam karir Sasuke. Impiannya adalah menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Aku sudah mengetahuinya semenjak kami kecil dan aku ingin seluruh penduduk Jepang mendengar nyanyiannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin ia bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana kalau aku yang bertanggung jawab? Aku akan membesarkan anak tersebut penuh kasih sayang."

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan sekalipun kalau anak dalam kandungannya akan memiliki ayah berbeda. Bukan ayah yang membuatnya ada.

"Itu.."

Baru saja hendak berkata, Hinata memalingkan wajah ke arah _televise_. Ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat lebih tegang bahkan ada bekas memar di beberapa sudut wajah. Apa ia berkelahi? Setahu Hinata Sasuke bukan tipe yang mudah untuk dipancing emosinya.

'Seperti yang kalian lihat, wajahku babak belur.'

Seorang wartawan mencondongkan mic dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum lagi namun tidak berapa lama ia memandang layar kamera tanpa berkedip.

'Karena aku habis dihajar oleh kakakku.'

Kali ini Itachi ikut-ikutan menyimak siaran langsung yang tengah membahas Uchiha Sasuke. Ia benar-benar bingung akan tingkah adiknya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang?

Wartawan lain menanyakan pertanyaan yang dijawab oleh anggukan pelan dari Sasuke. Saat melihat tayangan ini membuat Hinata bergidik. Ia takut kalau Sasuke akan membeberkan semuanya. Atau ia akan mengatakan hal sesungguhnya kehadapan publik.

'Ya, aku dihajar karena telah mengecewakan gadis yang disukai oleh kakakku. Kali ini dihadapan kalian semua aku ingin membuat pengakuan.'

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh. Mengambil salah satu mic dan mendekatkan dengan bibir merah tipis miliknya.

'Aku mempunyai kekasih bernama Hinata dan kini ia tengah hamil anak pertamaku.'

Pernyataan dari Sasuke membuat ruangan penuh wartawan riuh seketika. Banyak yang berbicara mengenai ketidakmungkinan hal tersebut. Namun, wartawan terus menerus mencecar Sasuke dengan banyak pertanyaan. Sayangnya ia tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut.

'Hinata, aku akan segera menjemputmu.'

"Sasuke.." ujar Hinata bergumam dengan kedua tangan menutup mulut. Ia terlalu bingung dengan semua ini.

Apakah semua sudah berakhir? Tidak. Inilah awal dari masalah pertama hubungan mereka yang akhirnya diketahui publik.

**To Be Continue**

**Thanks untuk yang mereview chapter kemarin : dec chan, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Guest, ana, hyugaalavender12, sasuhina69, mikyu, ayane, HipHipHuraHura, sushimakipark, hinatachannn2505, Baby niz 137, Rapita Azzalia, Mhey-chan, Uchiha Cullen738, Kaori Kamiya**

***dec chan : **Hihi siapa yah? Bisa dibaca di chapter ini. Yup bener banget mereka menentang hubungan Sasuhina. Udah update nih ^^ Makasi banyak , haru udah sembuh kok

***Guest : **maksudnya apa yah?

***ana : **Maaf ya, chap ini lebih panjang kok wordsnya ^^

***mikyu : **Hihi jawabannya bisa ditemukan di chapter ini ya.. Pasti dong bakal ada flashback. Maaf kemarin kependekan. Chapter ini lebih panjang kok ^^

***ayane : **sip udah update ya ^^

***Rapita Azzalia : **Hehe bisa dibaca di chapter ini kok

***Mhey-chan : **Diusahakan update kilat yah ^^ Nah kalau itu bisa dilihat di chap ini nih.. udah lebih panjang kok chap ini Makasi ya

***Kaori Kamiya : **iya tadinya ini drabble karena banyak yang minta dijadiin multichap jadi haru publish ulang.. Hehe karena tiap chapter haru buat makin greget..

**Haiii terima kasih banyak pada yang review, follow, favorite, maupun silent reader. Cukup kaget juga yang baca ratusan *nangiskejer* semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca fanfict haru ya #Hug. Ah ya maunya sih update besok. Berhubung besok haru merayakan Hari Raya Galungan jadi di update hari ini. Takut sibuk. *soksibuk* *ditower* Btw updetan chap selanjutnya dua minggu lagi paling lama karena tanggal 11 Haru bakal ke Jakarta. Gimana? Sudah mulai membahas masa lalu kan? Masih penasaran ikuti terus ya.. Btw ada yang mau tau haru nulis buku apa aja bisa liat di profil haru. Kalau mau temenan di sosmed juga bisa liat di profil haru ^^ Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review ditunggu ya :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**This story is mine!**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Berita tersebut menyebar begitu cepat. Bahkan dalam sekali kerjapan mata. Di internet, _televise_ bahkan media cetak. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke tidak dapat berkutik. Manajernya, Suigetsu berulang kali di telepon oleh wartawan untuk mengkonfirmasi berita mengenai kebenaran Sasuke telah memiliki kekasih bahkan sedang hamil.

"Kau membuatku sibuk sedari membuka mata. Apa ini yang kau mau?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu, apa maksudmu kemarin? Kau tahu, kumpulan _fans_mu sedang menunggu di depan. Kau kira kita bisa melewati kerumunan mereka?"

Dengan malas ia menoleh pada Suigetsu yang masih duduk dengan menekuk wajahnya yang bagi Sasuke semakin terlihat menyebalkan saja.

"Mereka juga manusia, perlu makan dan minum. Kita akan pergi saat mereka mulai kelaparan."

Suigetsu benar-benar kesal. Sasuke menganggap enteng masalah ini. Jika ia tidak segera mengkonfirmasi kepada para penggemarnya, bisa saja ia akan kehilangan dukungan sebagai penyanyi. Tidak akan ada yang datang menonton konsernya atau drama _televise_ pasti ratingnya menurun drastis.

"Kau bercanda? Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Sasuke. Satu hal lagi. Jauhkan ponselmu sementara kau berbicara denganku."

"Memangnya kau kira aku bisa bercanda di saat genting seperti sekarang?"

Tangannya yang semula tengah sibuk dengan ponsel pun ia masukkan ke saku. Begitu juga dengan ponsel layar sentuh miliknya. Ia memandang Suigetsu dengan alis menaut. Bukannya tidak memperhatikan, hanya saja ia tengah membalas pesan singkat dari Hinata. Ia kelihatannya panik dari caranya membalas pesan Sasuke. Hal itulah yang membuatnya uring-uringan agar bisa menemui Hinata.

"Maaf. Hanya saja kata-katamu itu sungguh keterlaluan, Sasuke. Mereka adalah _fans_mu. Hanya dengan satu kata kau bisa berakhir di sini sekarang juga."

Kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup di wajah. Setelah membuat pengakuan ia menghindari dari kerumunan wartawan yang masih ingin tahu. Seperti bertanya di mana gadis itu tinggal. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak menjawab. Entah mengapa media mengetahui hal ini dan membuat Hinata belum juga bisa keluar dari kediamannya. Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah Itachi masih berada di sana.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu mengulang perkataanmu. Kurasa kita hanya perlu keluar dan menjelaskan hal itu memang benar adanya."

"Dan mereka semua akan mengamuk. Itukah yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Bagaimana pun caranya ia harus menemui Hinata. Meyakinkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Padahal yang membuat risau sedari tadi karena takut kalau Itachi akan mengajaknya pergi.

"Tidak seperti itu juga. Kita pikirkan cara lainnya. Pasti ada cara agar aku bisa keluar dari sini tanpa harus bertemu para _fans_ di luar."

Sasuke kembali menumpukan kedua tangan di dagu. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Hinata tengah hamil dan menurut buku yang tidak sengaja dibaca olehnya kalau orang hamil tidak boleh sampai stress, karena akan mempengaruhi bayinya. Cukup lama ia berpikir hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum miring.

"Suigetsu?"

"Ya.. Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku punya rencana.."

.+.+.+.+.

Sasuke sampai dengan napas terengah di dekat kediaman Hinata. Namun, begitu banyak wartawan memenuhi jalanan. Ia bisa saja menerobos kerumunan tersebut tapi jika Hinata tidak membuka pintu ia akan habis oleh wartawan yang tengah haus informasi tersebut. Setelah menyentuh beberapa kali layar ponsel. Ia terhubung dengan suara khas Hinata.

'Kau dimana?'

'Aku berada di dekat kediamanmu, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?'

'Apa itu, Sasuke?'

'Jika aku mengetuk pintu dua kali kau harus membukanya. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berada di luar. Seperti yang kau tahu kalau wartawan tengah mencariku dan kau.'

'Baiklah, Sasuke. Datanglah segera, aku benar-benar takut.'

'Terima kasih. Tenanglah, aku segera berada di sana.'

Setelah menyentuh tombol berwarna merah Sasuke memasukkan ponsel dalam saku dan memakai topi. Dalam hitungan ketiga ia berlari menuju keramaian dan dengan sigap melewati tiap wartawan. Saat tiba di lantai atas ia buru-buru mengetuk pintu dan terbuka dalam hitungan detik.

Sasuke masuk dengan napas terengah dan tentu saja suara-suara wartawan yang masih terdengar di luar. Ia segera melangkah saat melihat Hinata mendekat lalu memeluknya erat. Menyisir helaian rambutnya dengan jemari. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa Sasuke benar-benar cemas akan gadisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mengangguk dan memegang telapak tangan Sasuke yang kini merangkum wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja.. Hanya sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan wartawan yang tiba-tiba."

"Bagaimana dengan bayi kita?"

Hinata tidak menjawab melainkan tersenyum simpul lalu meletakkan tangan Sasuke pada perutnya yang sudah membesar. "Kau tentu bisa merasakannya.. Bayi kita sangat aktif. Setiap hari ia menendang-nendang terutama saat kau bersamaku."

Baru saja Sasuke hendak menjawab Itachi menyela pembicaraan mereka. Ia ikut-ikutan berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku. Pandangan matanya pun terlihat sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran Sasuke.

"Kalian jangan melupakan kehadiranku."

"Aku tidak lupa hanya saja kehadiranmu di sini tidak penting, Itachi."

"Sasuke. Hentikan. Jangan memulai perdebatan di sini."

"Kau lihat, Hinata? Ia bahkan tidak sopan kepada kakaknya."

Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih memeluk. Mulanya ia menolak dan menatap dengan tatapan merajuk dan dibalas dengan seulas senyum oleh Hinata.

"Maaf, seperti yang Kakak lihat. Kalau aku memilih Sasuke."

"Tapi, setelah semua yang ia lakukan kau masih mau bersamanya?"

Hinata berbalik dan berjalan menuju Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat sebelum akhirnya memandang Itachi dengan pandangan melembut. "Kurasa... Kakak sudah tahu jawabannya."

**To be continue**

***ana : **hehe iya nih yang datang Itachi. Sudah di update yaa

***lovers : **maaf ngga bisa update kilat karena kesibukan di real life

***dec chan : **yup bener banget. Konflik baru mulai di sini. Thank you~

***guest : **thank you. Sudah update nih ^^

***hikari : **untuk pertanyaan ini akan aku jawab di chapter berikutnya ya

***Mhey-chan : **Hi kayaknya penasaran banget ya bagaimana kelanjutannya. Akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya. Thank you~

***Rapita azzalia : **sudah dilanjut yaa.. kita lihat aja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya

Haiiiiiiiii~ *dibekep* maafkan haru menghilang(?) sekian lama. Karena kesibukan di dunia nyata membuat haru melupakan fanfict ini sejenak. Huhu, maafkan aku. Kebetulan haru baru menerbitkan buku ketiga jadi agak sibuk. Judulnya adalah Goresan Rasa. Kalian bisa memesan secara online. Kebetulan tokoh utamanya terinspirasi dari SasuHina. Nah mungkin chapter ini sedikit pendek. Haru bakalan update lagi hari minggu. Ditunggu ya ^^

**RnR please?**


End file.
